


Life is Gourd

by stardustmillenium



Series: The Seasons of Bucky [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carving pumpkins, Crafts, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, bucky tries to comfort the girls, kids can be annoying but we love them anyways, reader is new to the family, sad kids, single dad, we will see more of this family soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustmillenium/pseuds/stardustmillenium
Summary: The first year after his divorce was the hardest – starting over on his own with his two young children has its ups and downs and he just wants a few regular moments with them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: The Seasons of Bucky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644217
Kudos: 25





	Life is Gourd

**Author's Note:**

> For @sunmoonandbucky and the delightful 1.5 challenge that was posted eons ago. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> This short piece is only the start for this sweet trio.

“No daddy, that’s all wrong!” Piper whined, her face dropping, clearly disappointed with her father’s work.

Bucky looks at his daughter, she had definitely mastered the art of pouting. He cut into the pumpkin again, trying to fix the mouth he carved. “You told me you wanted a smile with two teeth and that’s what I carved for you, Pip,” Bucky said as he pulled out the knife and placed it next to orange creation. 

“I wanted the two teeth on the top, not on the bottom,” said Piper, her bottom lip quivering and eyes starting to well up with tears. “It needs to look like my teeth,” she says, pointing to the two empty spaces in her mouth. “You should know that daddy.”

Bucky let out a sigh, this was the part of parenting that he found frustrating. The pouting. The tears. The dreadful whining. The faces his daughter could pull off were worthy of an Academy Award. He felt defeated by the 4-year-old standing beside him. Running his hand through his hair, he took a deep breath and tried to keep calm. Today was supposed to be an easy day, one where he could take his girls out and do something normal, something that brought joy and smiles to his daughter’s tiny faces. Their schedule was clear – no work, no school, and no daycare. He needed this time with his girls, it was important to feel like a family again and pumpkin carving was the best way to start. 

“How’s your masterpiece coming along,” a female voice asked from behind Bucky, snapping him out of his self-talk.

Turning around, he saw one of the female employees of the rec centre he frequented with his young daughters. He had noticed her behind the front desk the first time he brought Piper to swimming lessons the year before. She offered a friendly smile and a quick tour of the amenities and let Bucky know she would be there for the next hour if he had any other questions. Here she was today, dressed for Halloween and willing to help all the families in the gym. 

“My daddy made a mess of it,” Piper replied as she pointed to the pumpkins toothy grin. “He put the teeth in the wrong spot and I don’t like it.”

Bucky’s cheeks warmed, embarrassed by being called out by his daughter. Of course, she would blab about that right away. Defeated again. No Father of the Year award for him.

“You ok there? You’re looking a bit flushed in the face, Mr…”

“Barnes. My daddy is Mr. Barnes, lady,” Piper offered.

“Bucky. Please, call me Bucky.” Standing up from his chair, he reached out to shake the woman’s hand. She slipped her hand into his, her grip tight and covered in slime; pumpkin guts he notices as he pulled his hand back. His blue eyes ran over her quickly – hair pulled back, Halloween headband with ghosts on springs bounced as she walked over to the stroller. 

“And who is this little sweet pea?” She asked Piper, peeking into see the sleeping ladybug in the stroller. 

“Riley. That’s my little sister, so that means I’m the bigger one.” Piper points her thumbs towards her chest, clearly proud of her role of big sister. 

Bucky took in the scene in front of him; his daughter telling Y/L all about her little sister and what their plans were for this Halloween. He heard Piper ask what the women’s name was and cursed at himself for not asking her when they shook hands.

Y/N.

“Show me what you wanted your pumpkin to look like and maybe I can work with your daddy to fix it up for you.” She moved over to where the pumpkin was sitting, took a quick peek before squatting down to Piper’s level. 

“The teeth are wrong, daddy messed them up,” Piper tells Y/L, her tiny fingers pointing to her dad, clearly calling him out. 

Y/L looked up to Bucky, her eyebrow raised and trying to stifle a laugh; his daughter was not impressed with his handiwork. 

“What were you thinking, Piper? How did you want your pumpkin to look? Maybe a silly face?” Y/L asked. “A silly face like this,” she added while sticking her tongue out and rolling her eyes to one side.

Piper giggled and poked her fingers into the mouth, running her fingers over the two teeth. “The teeth should be on the top row, not the bottom. Sometimes daddy doesn’t listen- 

“Piper,” warned Bucky, “you don’t need to go and tell people that sort of thing. I’m trying my best here.” The comment agitated him, he really did try his best for the girls but this whole ‘single father’ thing was still fresh and instead of four ears to listen, there were now only two. 

Y/N nudged Bucky’s knee softly, “Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m not going to judge you. I see you with the girls around the rec centre all the time. Swimming, art classes, and now you’re here for family pumpkin carving. You clearly hear what they want to do, don’t be so hard on yourself.” Y/N turned back to Piper, and explained how she was going to fix the pumpkin’s teeth. 

Bucky handed off the knife to Y/N and watches as she removes the teeth he had carved; she places them where Piper instructed her to. Pulling several toothpicks out of her apron, she presses them into the orange flesh quickly. He can hear her humming as she works away, her fingers are inside the pumpkin now and he can see the pieces shifting together to complete the puzzle. Standing back, she admires her work before revealing her makeover of the pumpkin.

“All right Piper, here’s the big reveal!” Turning the pumpkin towards Piper, she watches as delight spreading across her small face.

“Daddy! Look! Y/N is a pumpkin dentist. She fixed it and now it looks perfect.” Piper bounced around next to Bucky, her braided hair flopping with each jump. He feels a smile creeping up, with each of Piper’s movements, his face showing the happiness he feels inside. 

“How about we take a picture and you can show it to you mom?”

Y/N had expected the little girl’s face to light up and the mention of sharing their creation with the other parent. Instead, Piper turns to her father, face now solemn and looking to him for an answer. Y/N watches as Bucky pulls her to his chest and embraces her and whispers something into her ear. His large hands rub small circles on her back as she says something equally as quiet to him. Bucky looks over Piper’s head, his eyes meeting Y/N’s as he mouths ‘sorry’ to her. She’s not sure what the sorry is for and the confusion must show on her face because Bucky hugs his daughter once more and gently guides her to a table with other children decorating Halloween masks. She skips over to a free chair and joins in as if nothing had happened. 

Hands in his pockets, he walks over to where Y/N is. “I appreciate you helping us out with the pumpkin, I’m pretty sure Piper was a few minutes away from a full on melt down.” He keeps his head down, sliding one foot back and forth on the gymnasium floor. “We’ve had a tough year, the three of us and I’m thankful that you took the time to help us out. It’s been hard for Piper without her mom around for family events,” he discloses. 

Y/L isn’t too sure how to respond, an awkwardness has fallen over both of them. She musters out ‘You’re welcome, Bucky’ and watches as he walks over to the craft table, crouching down to watch Piper as she paints a cat mask. He runs his hands gently across her dark braids and whispers something in her ear, making her grin and throw her arms around his shoulders. Wrapping his arms around her, he lifts her up and takes her mask from the table, a smile on his face as he walks back to where his younger child sleeps. 

“Can y/n come too?” Piper asks, tugging on Bucky’s sweater and jumping up and down.

Bucky can’t help but smile at his daughter’s enthusiasm. “How about you join us for a hot chocolate, we need to pay the pumpkin dentist somehow,” he asks.

“This dentist definitely takes sugary drinks as payment.” Y/L shoots a smile Bucky’s way. His blue eyes meet hers and he responds with a grin. “Give me a sec to check out and we can head out.” 

Bucky watched as the ghosts bob away from him, chuckling at how hilarious she looks. He can see her talking to an older gentleman, laughing as she hands him her apron, and jogs back to where he is standing with his girls. “I’m all clear and ready for marshmallows and whip cream,” she laughs and Piper gives her a high five.

“You um…forgot to take off your headband,” Bucky says shyly, hoping not to embarrass Y/L.

“There is no WAY I am taking these off, look how cute they are!” She reaches up and runs her hands over the fuzzy ghosts. “You like them, right Piper?” The little girl nods and reaches out for Y/L to hold her hand.

Bucky can’t help but smile. As hard as this day had been for him, it seems to be taking a positive turn. Piper is happy and he can’t seem to stop smiling. One hand on the stroller, he reaches with his free hand to hold Piper’s other hand. 

“Lead the way Pip, I bet I know exactly which shop you’re going to pick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! I'll be adding a few more pieces to this story in the next few months.  
> Come by and say hi on Tumblr [redhairedfeistynerd](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redhairedfeistynerd)


End file.
